Silent Tweets of Pain
Silent Tweets of Pain is a HTFF episode. This episode reveals the origin of how Tweets lost his beak. Roles Starring * Tweets * The Worm Featuring * Jerky * Ant Family Appearances * Lumpy * Sniffles Plot Tweets eats a bag of bird seeds, when a worm crawls by. Tweets discards the seeds to go after the much more succulent worm. He follows The Worm until he catches sight of Tweets and crawls away as quick as possible; not very quick at all. Tweets easily catches the little worm and prepares to drop him in his beak. At the last minute, however, The Worm casually pulls out a lit dynamite stick and sticks it into the bird's beak before escaping. The dynamite stick causes an explosion that lands Tweets in the hospital. He soon discovers that his beak and vocal chords have been completely destroyed from the accident. The doctor, Lumpy, is unable to understand what Tweets is saying and escorts him out the door. Tweets' depression only worsens Jerky pokes fun at the gaping hole in his face where his beak once was. The Worm pokes out of the ground, sees him, and laughs as well. Due to the humiliation (as well as some flashbacks of the past), something inside Tweets snaps. Jerky continues his laughter until being knocked out with a frying pan. Jerky awakens to find himself chained to Tweets' kitchen table. Tweets, now wearing a red bandana over his wound, cuts open Jerky's belly with a knife. Then he pulls out Jerky's intestines and fries them on a stove. Placed on the counter are several pork sausages on a plate. Tweets shoves them into Jerky's mouth one at a time, gradually choking him. Tweets walks outside carrying a plate of Jerky's intestines, now resembling fried sausages, and uses it as bait. He hides behind a bush in hopes of luring in the worm. Surely enough, The Worm comes crawling to the trap. Unfortunately, the Ant Family gets to it first. As the worm crawls away, Tweets hatches a new plan. Since the Ants want to learn to defend themselves, Tweets trains them, soon turning the Ants into sadists. The Worm comes out of the ground one morning, unexpectedly getting attacked by the Ants. The Ants staple down the poor worm and he is forced to look at the sun, blinding him. Tweets silently laughs as the Worm silently screams. This turns out to be a flashback by the present day Tweets, who is being held in an insane asylum. As he is released, he sees the Ant Family continuing their malicious ways by gluing Sniffles' snout to their anthill and sawing it off. As Tweets encounters Sniffles, the Worm blindly crawls by. Deaths # Jerky chokes on pork sausages. Injuries # Tweets' beak and vocal chords are destroyed by dynamite. # Jerky's intestines are pulled out and fried. # The Worm's eyes are shriveled and burnt by the sun. # Sniffles has his snout sawed off by the Ants. Trivia * In addition to Tweets' beak, this episode also reveals why The Worm is blind and how the Ants became sadistic. * This was originally conceived as an idea for a fanfic starring Sniffles. It might (possibly) still be made. * The flashbacks of Tweets' past were from ''Dreams Go Wild'', which reveals he was bullied, had an abusive father and how he got his bruises. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 75 Episodes Category:Origin episodes